Differences
by Solarcite
Summary: Megha, a girl who knew nothing about newsies, was having fun with her friends when she was cruelly reminded of a tragedy in the past. And then for some reason, she was taken somewhere as her friends were in danger. But why? And who is she, really? I kno
1. Megha

"You are making too much fuss, for we don't give a tinker's cuss.We've been out, yes each of us with a bad, bad man," sang Megha, recalling the song from choir practice.She would stay after school everyday for the musical.She was one of the lucky people who made the cast, and even though she was only in chorus, at least she made it.Singing was one of her few talents and she loved to sing more than anything in the world.In fact, she loved singing even more than she loved writing, and writing was her strong point.

"Don't you think you could use some voice lessons, Meg?"Megha whirled around to find her friend, Gabriel, smirking at her.

"Very funny, Gabe.Next time, at least tell me when you hear me sing, so I can stop, and save your poor ears the torture," she retorted.Even though Gabe was her best friend, she absolutely hated him sometimes.

"So, where you off to in such a hurry," said Gabe, struggling to keep up with Megha's quick pace.

"Home, where else?I want to get home, and I have a lot of homework, and I need to practice my violin, and there's a writing contest on Saturday, and I have to take a math competition tomorrow morning," she replied briskly, and quickened her pace.

"Oh, I see, you're trying to be some super brain," Gabe remarked sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm not.I have to practice, otherwise I'll look stupid being first chair and not knowing what to do.I'd like to earn another medal for writing, and I really want to get to the state level.If I do well on the competition, I'll get extra credit for math.And of course I need to finish my homework, I'd be stupid if I didn't," Megha said loftily.

"Ha!Haven't you got a social life, Meg?What do you do all weekend, watch the discovery channel?Are you free this Friday?I'd love to sit and watch _Wonders of the Antarctic_ with you," said Gabe, his well-known sarcasm and smirk kicking in.

"_Wonders of the Arctic_, good one," snorted Megha."Actually, on Friday, I'm going to Max and Hope's party.You coming?"

"Me?Go for a study group?I think not!"

"Well, I think so, because, it's not a study group, it's a party.Besides, Rilla will be there.I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that," said Megha with a smirk of her own.It was common knowledge that Gabe liked Rilla, but didn't have the guts to ask her out.Rilla was only the most popular girl in school, and all the guys were dying to go out with her, so Gabe didn't think he had a chance.

"Really?What time is it?You're going right?" he asked, his tone changing quickly.

"My, what got into you suddenly?Oh, it seems like Friday is a perfect chance for you to go out with Rilla.Why don't you call her?" 

"Yeah, I would, but I don't know her phone number.Besides, I don't think I really want to anyways," he said, trying to assume an offhanded tone, but Megha saw through it immediately.

"You're just too chicken to ask her out, and you're afraid she'll reject you.I mean, she's got every guy hanging on her every word.How come she isn't going out with anyone?People ask her everyday, ye know."

"Yeah, well, I don't know.And I don't have her number, so what am I supposed to do, show up at her doorstep?"

"It just so happens that I have her phone number right here!" yelled Megha, waving a slip of paper.

"Gimme that!" said Gabe suddenly, but Megha just stuck out her tongue and ran, violin and all, down the street towards her own house.

"Try to get it if you can, sucker!"Gabe chased her down the street, hoping that she wouldn't drop the little piece of paper with the precious phone number on it.

Finally, out of breathe and exhausted, the two of them stopped in front of Megha's house.The two of them paused for a minute or two so that they could recover from the run.

"Alright, fork it over," panted Gabe.

"Why should I?How do I know you're just gonna keep it and not call her at all?" said Megha, smirking besides the fact the she was out of breath.

"Oh, so you want me to call her and ask her out, right?"

"Why not?" she said innocently, "You like her, you're dying to go out with her, the party is this Friday, and she has no one to go with.Put the pieces together, Gabe.You're calling her, and taking her to Max and Hope's party."

"What if she rejects me?" said Gabe timidly.Even though it was not his nature to be nervous and timid, he was a complete chicken when it came to girls.

"Like that will ever happen," responded Megha, rolling her eyes."If she doesn't have anyone to go with, then she won't go at all.And it's not like she thinks you're a dork, which you are," she paused, as Gabe shot her and evil look,"So I don't see what's so bad about asking her out, I mean, you're life isn't gonna change if she rejects you, and you'll be all the happier if she accepts.Very simple, you see?"

"If it's so simple, then why aren't you going out with Trey?" asked Gabe mischievously.

"Because I don't like him, and there's no point in it, so," Megha said, eyeing Gabe as she opened the front door to her house, "Don't even think about it."Gabe almost giggled at this.

"Uh huh, just keep going."

"Right, whatever you say, suit yourself.I've got to start studying, so see ya tomorrow!" called Megha, and shut the door behind her.

She turned around, dumped her fifty-pound backpack on the floor, and simple relaxed to enjoy the solitude of her home.After a busy day at school, after the noise and bustle of all the activities she was a part of, Megha liked being alone best.She couldn't find any way to express herself more than to simply sit alone, and think of nothing.Occasionally, writing down those thoughts about nothing would help, but then Megha would have to take the time to interrupt the nothingness, and although she was usually diligent, she was too lazy to interrupt her own personal peace.Just then, ask she basked in the glory of absolutely nothing; the phone rang, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Heello?" said Megha as she answered.

"Hey Megha?It's me, Mandy.I called to ask, you know that movie I was talking about?" came the voice of Amanda over the phone.

"Yeah, _Newsies_, right?So what about it?"

"Well, I found a REALLY good website about it."

"Yeah, so…" asked Megha.

"So I emailed it to you, so that maybe you can see why I'm crazy about that movie, and you haven't even seen it," said Mandy enthusiastically.

"So what do you want me to do about that?"

"What do you think I want you to do?"

"I'd love to watch it, but I'm too busy this weekend," said Megha.

"Yeah, Max and Hope's party, right?"

"You got it!Look, I really got to go now, I have to start studying and practicing," said Megha, trying to wrap up the conversation.Once she got Mandy on the topic of Newsies, she was stuck, and would never stop talking.

"Right, I should go too.Buh-bye!"

"Bye!" said Megha.I really should study, and not procrastinate anymore, she thought.She was really looking forward to Max and Hope's party on Friday, but she didn't think it would turn out the way it did.


	2. The Party

Friday came faster than Megha expected.Before she knew it, Gabe was telling her about how he finally got the guts to call Rilla, and how he was going to the dance with her.Mandy and her other friend Laura were actually giving up on the movie, Newsies, which they never stopped talking about, to talk about who was going to the party with who.Ann, another friend of Megha's, was miserable because she didn't have a guy to go with, until Megha suggested that they go as a group with Mandy and Laura.Hope was worried about what to wear, and Max was trying to make sure everyone was going to be there.And in the middle of this, there were people who had to be there, who didn't have someone to go with, and people weren't coming who were supposed to, and it was a state of confusion.Somehow, in the end, Gabe was going with Rilla and Danielle was going with Christian.Megha didn't really have too many of her very good friends coming, but even so, the party was going to be a huge, blowout event.

Friday night, Gabe came by to pick her up, although it was only walking distance, and so Megha got full detail of Gibe's phone call from Rilla.Both of them were extremely giggly, which made Gabe extremely annoyed.But he didn't stay that way for long, no one could.As soon as they got there, Ann came rushing up to her with all the complaints she could find.The food wasn't gourmet, all the good guys were taken, there were too many people, and there were too few people were just a few of Ann's many complaints.Soon after, the two of them were joined by Mandy and Laura, and Gabe and Rilla went off to dance.It was as good as assumed.

"What're we supposed to do?" screamed Laura over the loud music.

"Beats me, what do you wanna do?I mean," started Mandy, until she was cut off by Megha.

"We dance!" she yelled and pulled the two of them along with Ann and started dancing.IT took awhile for all of them to get in with the music, but they were having so much fun, that they hardly noticed the time.It had already been an hour since they started dancing, and all four of the girls were thirsty, not to mention hungry.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" asked Ann.The other three agreed, and they went off in search of the food.They found the table crowed by a bunch of strange-looking people.

"Who are they?"Laura whispered.

"I don't know, they don't look invited," replied Ann uncomfortably.

"I don't like the look of this," chipped in Mandy.

"Well," started Megha with confidence, "we'll never know until we take a chance.C'mon," she said, and walked towards the shady bunch.The other three looked at each other, but decided to follow her in case she needed backing up, for whatever reason.

"Excuse me," said Megha politely to the crowd, "Do you mind?"She motioned towards the refreshments.Her friends looked on nervously.

"Yeah, waddya wan'?Ya wanna drink?" said one of the Goths, as he held up a bottle with something inside that looked suspiciously like beer.Suddenly, Megha realized how dangerous this could get.Everyone at the party was underage, and she knew Max and Hope better than to think they invited these people to bring alcohol.

"Um, actually, we just wanted some, uh, some of the punch!Yeah, that's it!Just something normal," interrupted Ann.The Goths gave no reply, except to make a strange face and proceed to take another drink, and pour the girls some punch.Ann, Laura, and Mandy wanted nothing more, but to leave the company of these strange people, but Megha was thinking other things.

"How did you get here?" she asked suddenly.

"Who?Us?We drove here, an' we're drivin' back, why?" one replied, slurring his words.

"You really shouldn't be driving, you know, because you're drinking.And you shouldn't even be drinking at all," lectured Megha.She didn't mean to lecture, and she certainly didn't think that she was worried about these people, after all, they chose to ruin themselves.She was worried about other people, other people who might be driving home when these people were on the road.In fact, Megha used to have an older sister, Malika.Malika was Megha's biggest role model, she was a responsible driver, she was good in school, she was good at art and music, and she never did anything wrong.But when Megha was thirteen, Malika died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver.The worst part was, the drunk driver survived, whereas Malika didn't, and Megha still had nightmares over the death of her sister.

"Yeah, well whaddya wanna do bout it?" retorted the Goths.They thought the whole idea was funny, but before they could say another word, Megha had a flashback.

_ _

_"Well whaddya wanna do bout it?" said a person wearing black, all black, with green hair and many body piercings.The policeman ordered him to turn around, and clapped a pair of handcuffs on his hands, mumbling something about taking him into custody for DUI, and in the background, an ambulance was taking a body on a stretcher, covered with a white sheet._

"It's people like you who killed Mika!"She screamed.Mika was her nickname for her sister."You know why she died?Because of freaks like you, idiots like you, who don't know anything, who think they're everything, but they're not!You know why so many people die?Because of crazy people like you who drink!"

"Megha, it's okay," said Laura softly, "you don't need to remind us."

"Yes, but these people obviously need reminding," Megha retorted.Then the four of the girls went back to the main flow of the party, but the fun had been lost, and there was nothing they could do about it.They tried, but they couldn't seem to forget the people who were drinking.They couldn't even drink their own punch because they were afraid the punch had been spiked.Finally, Megha decided to go home.She couldn't stand it any longer, she wanted to go home, so she found Max and Hope and told them so.When she was about to leave, Gabe and Rilla came up to her, and offered her a ride home, but she declined.Megha need sometime to think on her own.

As she was walking down the dark street, she didn't realize that Gabe and Rilla were also leaving, and she certainly didn't realize that the drinkers were out for more drinks.All she was thinking was about the night.The shadowy ally made the scene look like a scene from that movie, Newsies, that Laura and Mandy liked so much.All though she hadn't seen the whole movie, she had seen parts of it, and parts of it were good enough for her.Right now, her mind was focused on those parts of the movie, because she was deliberately taking her mind off the party.

But before she knew it, she heard brakes screeching, and the sound of a car out of control.The horrible clang of metal upon metal stung her ears as she froze in her steps.And she knew that there were people in trouble, and not only that, she knew that it was her friends that were in trouble.But as she turned around to scream their names, to call for help, to do something, Megha was somehow sucked into a vortex that appeared from nowhere.Her body was spinning, and although she was going upwards, she was falling.Endless falling as scenes from the fictional past and future flashed before her eyes, when suddenly, she stopped. 


	3. Performance

Megha landed in a dark alley, similar to the one she was in before, but it looked old-fashioned, and more like the scene from that one movie, _Newsies_.But the strange part was, there was no car crash behind her, there were no lane dividers or reflectors on the road, and she was wearing a different dress.She wasn't wearing the spaghetti strap one that she had on at the party, but a long blue ball gown, just like the ones they wore in the late 1800s.Her hair was done up in a fancy bun atop her head with a few ringlet-type curls hanging down.While she was pondering this strange transformation, she heard a voice calling her.

"Meg! Where are you?" came the voice in a thick New York accent.It was obviously Gabe's voice, because no one called her 'Meg' except for Gabe.But where he got the accent, she had no clue.Pretty soon, he came into view, and posed another surprise for Megha.He was dressed funny, like those people from that Newsie movie, and she had no idea where he could have even found clothes like those.

"Meg!What are you doing?Why aren't you at Medda's?Don't you know you're supposed to perform?" scolded Gabe in the new accent.

"Gabe?What is up with you?" asked Megha incredulously.

"Gabe? Are you feeling alright, Meg?Me name's Spot, remember? Spot Conlon from Brooklyn?" he said, looking at her strangely.

"Spot? What kind of a name is that?A dog's name?" she asked, laughing.

"Dere's sumthin' wrong wit ya, an' I dunno wat, but yer supposda perform a' Medda's, 'member?" said Gabe, aka Spot.

"Medda's…" she thought slowly, but Megha didn't have much time to ponder who Medda was, or why Gabe insisted he was Spot because two girls who looked identical to Mandy and Laura came running up to her.They also had dresses similar to Megha's, and had the same hairdo. 

"Meg, we've been looking for ye everywere.Where were ye, girl?" asked Mandy, or so Megha thought, but she knew it was going to be someone else who went by the different name.

"Guppy, dere's sumthin' wrong wit Meg heah.She called me Gabe, so she might not 'member yer name either," said Spot, quickly, looking from 'Guppy" to Laura.

"Aw, how could our Meg forget us?" said 'Guppy.'Megha suddenly realized that she might have gone back in time, that these people were different than her friends.She knew that Mandy's nickname was Guppy, and that was her name here, so chances were that Laura's name might be Fortune Cookie, since that was her nickname in the future.

"Yeah, how could I forget Guppy and Cookie?Maybe I just don't like Spot, and was trying to fool you," said Megha sweetly, trying to make something up at the last minute.She had obviously taken somebody's place in the past, and the least she could do was play the part."You've gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

"Wha' evah ya say," said Spot, shrugging.That worked, now all Megha had to do was find a reason as to why she didn't show up at Medda's.She didn't even know what who Medda was, or why she had to be there in the first place.

"That's fine," said Cookie, for it turned out that the girl who looked like Laura was named Cookie, "but ye should have been at Medda's fifteen minutes ago.Yer keepin' the audience waiting, and that ain't good for business, Meg."

"Yeah well," hesitated Megha as she tried to come up with an excuse, "I, uh, needed some time to think, that's all."

"Sure, but ye need to take time to think after a show, okay?Remember that next time, cuz we're not coming after ye again."

"Yeah, sure, I won't," said Megha uncertainly.So far, these people didn't find anything suspicious about her, but what would happen when she had to do this show?What was she expected to do?

Megha reluctantly followed the two girls and Spot to a place called Irving Hall, and they entered through a back entrance.She found herself in a backstage area, and heard a crowed on the other side.The crowed was larger than she thought, judging from the noise they were making, and she knew she could never get away with this, because Megha had no idea what she was supposed to do.Pretty soon, someone came running up to her, and it so happened that it was another someone whom she recognized from the future.Ann was coming to greet her, except that she was much older, and also dressed in a similar style as the girls.

"Ah, Medda!Ye ain't been waitin' too long, have ye?Meg heah wuz spacin' out," said Spot.

"Nah, not too long.But we've really got to be getting the show on the go, cuz remember, Meg, you've got a solo this time," she said, looking apprehensively at Megha, worried that she might space out again.But Megha had other problems.She was worried about what she would do the minute she got on stage, because she obviously wasn't who they thought she was._Maybe_, she thought_, just maybe if I come up with a song from choir, I can sing it.The audience won't know the difference_.So as soon as Megha looked like she was paying attention, Medda, or an older Ann, steered her through a door, and then suddenly, she was on stage._This is it_, she was thinking, _this is my moment of truth, and if I mess this up, how am I going to explain that I seemed to have traveled back in time_?Megha stared into the audience as they stared back at her.The bright lights blinded her, and she could feel the eyes of the many audience members watching, searching, waiting.Waiting for her to start.Unluckily for her, she had to start off alone, without any piano accompaniment.She opened her mouth, unsure of what to do, when suddenly her mind went blank and she started singing.

The words of some unknown song came flowing out of her mouth, every note in tune and every word enunciated properly.Where she learned to sing like that, she didn't know.She didn't even know who she was anymore, or why she was there.All that she knew was that she was on stage, and that she was singing, and she had to keep singing, or otherwise—she didn't know what, but she had to keep singing.Suddenly, she stopped, but she knew the song ended, and she returned to reality, with no memory of what she had just done.Looking at the audience, which was cheering madly, she made a small, shy curtsey and sidled backstage, where she could escape the crowd.Unfortunately, the clapping and cheering was continuing backstage.

"Congradulations, Meg! That was beautiful!I've never heard you sing like that before!It was absolutely wonderful! You should be proud of yourself," squealed Medda, embracing her, and then rushing off to attend to something.

"Meg!Yeh did it!And yeh didn't ferget half de song while yer up dere!" cried Spot, reminding her of her little spell earlier.

"Meg, girl, since when'd ya get so good?Yer gonna replace Medda!" exclaimed Guppy.

"Yeah, so when ye do, ye'll keep us on, won't ye Meg?" added Cookie, amazed at her success.

"Sure, whatever," said Megha blandly.She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that she was stuck here for a while, so she had to pretend she was Meg.But was she turning into Meg?Because when she was on stage, she completely forgot who she was.She didn't have any idea of what song she was singing, except for the fact that she could sing it, and sing it well.She wasn't even thinking of the future when she was singing.She wasn't thinking of Mika, of her parents, of her family, or of her friends when she sang, which was highly unusual for Megha.But was it possible that Meg didn't think while she sang?Was it possible that Megha, from the future, was becoming Meg?No, it couldn't be, there were too many differences.Or were there?


	4. Nighttime after the Show

"What now?" asked Megha after the show had ended.Apart from her solo, Medda did quite a bit of singing on her own, and the three of them, Guppy, Cookie, and herself, did a trio.Overall, it was a huge success, and the audience loved it, despite the fact that Megha was having a bit of an identity crisis.But the audience didn't know that, they simply knew that Meg was a good singer and the show had been great.

"We go home, to bed, and wake up tomorrow, ye know the rest, Meg," answered Cookie sleepily."Don't ask me now, I'm much to tired."All of them were exhausted after the performance because they not only sang, they danced.

"Well, then let's go home, go to bed, and wake up tomorrow, and do the rest," interrupted Guppy."I think we're all going to pass out if we don't, ye know," she said sternly, but it was obvious that she was just as tired as the rest of them, possibly even more tired because she was the most energetic of the three of them.

"Hold on, just let me tell Medda we're leaving," said Megha quickly.She walked over to where Medda was talking to a group of boys in the same attire Spot was wearing and waited awhile, not wanting to seem rude and butt in.But pretty soon, Medda turned around and noticed her.

"Ah Meg!I didn't notice you there.Ain't you gonna congratulate the newsies on the anniversary of their strike?My, those boys did a great job last year," said Medda, smiling fondly at the boys._Strike anniversary_, thought Megha, what _strike anniversary_?She had heard nothing about a strike or a strike anniversary, but she supposed that Meg would have been there.So, she turned and smiled at the newsies to congratulate them politely, and then turned back to Medda.

"Look, Guppy, Cookie, and I are gonna go home, cuz it's late, and we're tired," Megha told her, hoping that Meg didn't talk to the newsies much because it would seem strange that she didn't pay much attention to them.Luckily, Medda didn't seem to notice, or she might have just thought that she was tired.

"Right, you three should take some rest after all that hard work you've done today.I'm so proud of you," said Medda, and Megha bid her goodbye before Medda got started over what a great job they had done that night.

"Alright, let's go," she said as soon as she reached the other two girls.They left Irving Hall together and proceeded down a street in the dark.Megha hoped that Guppy and Cookie stayed at the same place as Meg, because she honestly had no idea where she was going.Even so, she seemed to have a strange sense of de-ja-vu.(Author's note: I have no idea how to spell that, so bare with me and my spell check doesn't have that word! ^_^)Down one street, down another, down to that alley she was in before, down more streets, Megha knew she had never been down before, but it all felt so familiar, like she had been there all her life.Like she had walked these streets a million times.The scenery called on her to remember, but how could she when she had never seen it all before?She was lost in the memories, which never existed in the first place when Guppy and Cookie stopped her in front of a building.There was a sign above the door that said 'Newsgirls Lodging House,' and the many windows on the floors above it were closed with no light seeping out."'Newsgirls Lodging House,'" read Megha, "We're not newsgirls, so how come we're staying here?"

"Geez Meg, I can understand why Spot was so annoyed.Ye're hopeless, always spacing out like that.I mean, don't ye remember?Solaire let us stay here because we didn't have a home so many years ago.What is wrong with ye?" asked Guppy, looking at her strangely.Megha froze.She made a mistake and forgot that she was supposed to be Meg, not Megha.How could she not know that Meg must not have been very rich, and that she probably stayed in the lodging house?At least Megha had learned something from the movie which her friends loved so much although she never seen it.But her friends weren't there with her, they were in the future.The friends whom she walked to the lodging house with might have looked identical to the girls in the future, but they were definitely not the same.They were different people, different names, different personalities, and different lives.And now, Megha wasn't Megha anymore, she was Meg, and Meg was a totally different person, so how was Megha supposed to suddenly run her life when she had no idea what Meg was like?

"Um, well, I was just, lost.Of course, I remember, how could I forget?It's just that, well, I'm really tired, and I'm not feeling well so my thoughts are just a little jumbled up right now and I can't really remember anything," said Megha, thinking of an excuse.It wasn't a complete lie, she was lost, she was tired, and her thoughts were jumbled up, so the other two simply led her inside without another word.But they still looked at her strangely every so often.

Upstairs at the Lodging house, two girls heard voices outside.Looking out the window, they realized it was only their friends, but came downstairs to welcome them in anyways.Both the girls had black hair, the only difference was the length of their hair.And the older one had dark skin.Both of them were silent as they crept down the stairs so that they wouldn't wake any of the other sleeping girls because those girls valued every minute of their beauty sleep.They waited downstairs in the kitchen until the tired trio from outside finally entered.

"Meg?Guppy?Cookie?" whispered the older girl."How was theshow tonight?"She was quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone.

"Solaire?Ye're awake?Do ye know how late it is?Ye didn't stay up for us, did ye?" whispered Cookie in alarm, still concerned about Meg's sanity.

"Nah, I was awake already, and I thought ye might want sumthin te eat before ye slept.So how the show?" she asked.

"It was great fun.You should have seen Meg, she sang so well, but she was lost before the show, and," said Guppy, stopping, "I think she's still outta it, so we should leave her alone until morning," she finished in a soft tone, motioning towards Megha.

The four girls looked at Megha, as she stood there, very nervous.It was obvious that her small blunder meant more to them that she expected.Maybe if she played sick, she would be better by the morning.

"Couleur, why don't you take her upstairs?Then we'll all go to bed,"said Solaire to the girl that had come downstairs with her.Couleur nodded and took Megha's hand, and led her up the stairs.She didn't quite believe what Guppy had implied about Meg being slightly mentally disturbed, she knew there had to more to it, because her friend Meg never forgot things unless she had a reason to forget, so Couleur was sure there was something that wasn't right in her world, despite the normalness of the whole situation.Once they were upstairs and out of earshot, Couleurs asked Megha if there was anything wrong.

"Meg, are ye feelin' okay?Cuz Gup an' Cookie think dere's sumthin' goin' on in yer head, but dat ain't true.Dere's sumthin' goin' on in yer life, and yer gonna tell me wha' it is, cuz I'm gonna be dere fer ya whether ya wan' me to or not," burst out Couleur suddenly, but quietly.Megha looked at her, shocked.She had obviously overlooked the fact that Meg might have been good friends with the newsies, not just the singers at Medda's.And now that she noticed, Couleur looked an awful lot like Rilla… but she overlooked that fact, because everyone shehad met today looked like someone she knew.Still, she had a strange feeling that unlike the other girls and Spot, Couleur was really Rilla, because she seemed to believe in her more than the other girls, but maybe that was just the way she was, Megha thought, to keep her hopes down.So, should she tell Couleur about her little time travel?She didn't know.Megha, for some reason, trusted Couleur more than she knew, but if she told her, she was positive that Couleur wouldn't believe her.Who would?Who would believe that their best friend, who hadn't change a bit from the morning, was actually a girl from the future who came back in time and took the place of a singer, but she looked exactly the same, acted exactly the same except for a few slips, and even talked the same way.She was Meg, but she was Megha.She was from the future, but she was from the past.So, finally, she decided to try to be honest with Couleur, but not tonight.She couldn't tell anyone yet.

"Yeah, ye're right, something is wrong, but I can't tell you now, because you won't believe me," she said sighing, "No one will believe me."At that moment, Megha realized that she was even developing the slight accent that Guppy and Cookie had.Surprised, she knew that she was turning into Meg more and more everyday, and there was nothing she could do about it.She was even starting to forget some of her own memories.Always asking herself, why.Why was she at the party in the first place?Where was she going?Why was she going there?But as she started forgetting her future life, she knew she didn't belong in this past one of Meg.Couleur simply stood there,trying to comfort her, but pretty soon, she turned away and went up the remaining stairs, shrugging.


End file.
